Saiya-jin Raised
by Damaio
Summary: The story of Gohan being raised by Radditz, Nappa, and Vegeta; And their war against Frieza.
1. The End of Goku

CHAPTER 1

CHAPTER 1

Radditz threw the brat into the pod. Satisfied that the thing was shut and locked, he started to climb out of the giant crater. He stood for a few minutes on the lip of the crater, savoring the wind against his face and the unusually light gravity of the planet. 

****

BEEPRadditz leaped into the air as his scouter let out a warning. _Power of 710, in the pod? Could the child have a power of 710? Ah, its gone now, must have been a fluke in the machinery. _He had just turned away when the warning came again. _There it is again. 710 and from the pod. Is this thing broken? _He was just about to throw away the scouter when another warning came. Radditz spun around and scanned the blue sky for two incoming people. _One has Kakarotto's power level exactly. But not even he would be foolish enough to attack me. He must have come to agree with my terms. _Radditz watched as Kakarotto and a green man landed. _Ah, he brought the Namek I saw earlier with him. _

"Well Kakarotto. Have you brought one hundred dead humans with you?" Radditz watched as Kakarotto and the Namek threw off their outer clothing and got into fighting positions. "No? My dear brother, surely you wouldn't be thinking of attacking your own brother, would you?" 

"Lets go Piccolo!" Goku and Piccolo sprang into action. They leapt at the Saiya-jin but the Saiya-jin simply moved out of the way at the last instant. They tried again, with Piccolo coming in from the left and Goku from the right, but that didn't work either. Radditz flew up into the air followed closely by his two opponents. He stopped and they were about to hit him hen he disappeared and reappeared on the ground beneath them. 

"Enough. Kakarotto if you wont join me then I'll have to kill you." Piccolo outraged at being ignored by the Saiya-jin, dove at him feet first. Radditz raised a hand and caught Piccolo by the feet as he came down. Squeezing tightly, Radditz leapt into the air and started swinging Piccolo around. Goku flew up and tried to help but Radditz swatted him out of the air with Piccolo. 

Goku landed on the ground painfully. He stared upward as Piccolo was spun around faster and faster. _There is only one way I can stop him, but if I use it I could kill Piccolo. I'll have to take that risk._ Goku brought his hands behind him in an open clam shape. "KAME! HAME!"

Radditz was enjoying this game he played with the Namek, but had to get back to business and kill Kakarotto. He let go of the Namek and Piccolo sped towards the ground. He hit it with such speed that Radditz was sure it had finished him. The scouter beeped again and Radditz looked down at where Kakarotto was. "HA!!!" A blue beam shot upward at Radditz. 

Radditz stared at the attack as it came flying toward him. Angry that his brother would dare attack him, he waited until it was just inches from hitting him before reaching out and grabbing it. Kakarotto stood there, astounded at what Radditz had just done. _Pathetic. Kakarotto is amazed at someone blocking his attack. He would be no use to us anyway so let us see if he can block his own attack**. **_Radditz raised the hand that held the blast above his head.**BEEP.**Ah, so the Namek is not quite dead after all. Radditz, deciding to torment his brother a little more, threw the blast at Piccolo instead. Goku stared in horror and started flying to where Piccolo was. Radditz laughed.

Piccolo stared up at his death. He knew Goku was coming but he also knew it would be to late. _Is this the end of Piccolo?_ Goku had almost reached the spot when the blast hit Piccolo. The explosion blew him back and from his position on the ground, he could see pieces of Piccolo go flying. 

"You murdering bastard!" Goku flew as fast as he could at Radditz. Radditz watched him coming and hit him in the face just before Goku would have hit him. Goku hit the ground with a thud and Radditz landed right on top of him. Radditz stared down at his little brother. He flew up a bit and threw four blasts, each one hitting a different limb. 

"My poor, poor, brother, did I fail to mention that you shouldn't attack me? Well, it doesn't matter. You would not have been much help anyway. Such a goody-goody. How a Saiya-jin warrior could ever become so weak is beyond me. You are a disgrace to our race Kakarotto. Now die and know that your son will not be killed, instead he will become what you should have been. A Saiya-jin."

Goku stared up at his brother and saw him raise his hand. He had nothing left, he couldn't even raise a finger to defend himself. _Goodbye Gohan. Do not become a Saiya-jin. You are a good boy. I know you are._ Then there was a blinding flash of light and the legend of Goku came to an end.


	2. Gohan’s Beginning

CHAPTER 2

CHAPTER 2

Radditz looked at his dead brother's smoking body. He gave a grunt of disgust at the weakling his brother had been. He walked back to the ship. **BEEP**. _Not that blasted kid again. What is with this machine and that kid having such a high power level? The reading is even stronger now then before. There is no way that kid could be 1307. _Radditz opened the door to the pod and was hit full in the chest by something. 

Sprawled on the dirt he looked at the child in utter amazement. _He hurt me. He actually hurt me. How could such a small child have such a huge power? The scouter must have been right. Power 1307. That was impossibly high for a child. Even a child of a Saiya-jin. _"Well kid, I'd make you pay for that, but we need you." He reached down and picked the kid up by the shirt. "Gohan is your name, right? Yes, that is what Kakarotto called you. Well Gohan, we're going for a little ride."

Gohan looked at Radditz and blinked a few times. "WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! DAAAAADDDDY! I WANT MY DADDY! YOUR MEAN!" _This kid has strong lungs_. Then he hit him on the top of the head and knocked him out. 

"Well nephew, let's get these horrible clothes off you before we go anywhere." He set Gohan on the ground and ripped off his Sur-coat. He left the clothes beneath that on though. He picked up Gohan and sat down in the pod. He put Gohan beside him and hit a button, shutting the pod door. Another button sent him and his nephew blasting off into space. 

Once they were out of Earth's atmosphere Radditz reached up and brought down a mouthpiece connected to a long tube. He put the mouthpiece in Gohan's mouth and turned on the sleeping gas. _Hehe, the little brat will be sleeping for the next six months._ Now that the brat was taken care of, he reached up to his scouter and called for Vegeta.

On a far distant planet, Vegeta smiled. "It took you long enough to report Radditz. I have been busy so I have not had time to monitor your scouter, but I dearly hope you have Kakarotto. Even though me and Nappa have taken over Carnet." Radditz was astounded that the two Saiya-jins had managed to taken over such a difficult planet by themselves. He then informed Vegeta that Kakarotto had been killed but he had his son, Gohan.

"Heh, so Kakarotto wouldn't join you. It's no loss, from what you have said he wouldn't have been worth anything. He didn't even have his tail, the traitor. His son's strong. Hmm, set course for Frieza Planet 85. We'll meet you there. I'll make sure to get some armor for the kid, then its training time. Vegeta out."

Radditz nodded at what Vegeta said. _Well brat, I know you've got the strength, I just hope we can get the human weakness out of you so you'll be worth something_. Radditz set the coordinates for Frieza Planet 85 before giving himself some knockout gas.

The group stared down at the dead body of Goku. Bulma was crying, Roshi had tears in his eyes, and Krillin stared down at Goku's body with a blank look on his face. Suddenly a smile popped up on Krillin's face. "Guys, we can use the Dragon Balls too revive Goku!" 

The group's face lit up with hope. Bulma whipped out the Dragon Radar and they all crowded around looking at it. Krillin grabbed it and ran off saying he'll go gather them all. He looked at the radar to find the closest one, and stopped. "Hey Bulma, doesn't this thing show where all the Dragon Balls are, even ones on the other side of the world?"

"Yea, why?"

"None of them are showing up." Bulma was astounded at this, ran over to Krillin, and grabbed it out of his hands. Muttering about Krillin's ineptitude, she fiddled with it for a few moments before throwing it away. 

"The dumb thing must be broken." Krillin, determined not to give up hope, promised to climb up to Kami's palace and find out what happened. 


	3. Told to Train

CHAPTER 3  
  
Radditz smacked the boy across the face. "Look brat, I woke you up a week early so we could get some of this Earthling weakness out of you. Now stop crying every time I mention your weakling father's name!" Radditz stared at the boy. Eyes staring into eyes. "Kakarotto." Gohan's eyes stared to get watery but he stopped it there. For once the brat hasn't cried. Good. We're making progress. "Good. Now that we're over that obstacle, its time to learn what a horrible place you were at before I rescued you."  
  
Radditz waited until Gohan was looking at him before beginning, "Earth is a bad planet. It is a planet full of weaklings. You are a Saiya-jin. A member of the most powerful warrior race in the universe. You are not weak, you are strong. That is why Earth is bad. It is weak. We destroy things that are weaker then us. The strong take what we want, including the weaklings' lives."  
  
"But…but...my mother said fighting is bad. She said its bad to hurt and kill."  
  
Radditz laughed, "Boy, your mother is a weakling. All weaklings think like that. That's why they are weak. We are strong! We do not listen to what they say, we are strong! We do what we want. They can't stop us, we are fighters!"  
  
"But, I want to be a scholar."  
  
Radditz stared at the boy in horror. Then his fist came flying forward and he hit Gohan in the face. Gohan's head rocked back under the impact but the back of the seat stopped him from getting any severe damage. After a few hours Gohan came back to consciousness. Radditz looked at him. "Do you remember what you last said?" He waited for Gohan's timid nod before continuing. "I want you to forget it. You do not want to be a scholar. You want to be a fighter." Gohan nodded again. "Good. That is enough for today."  
  
   
  
"Master Karin!" Krillin waved vigorously as he climbed to the top of Karin tower. "Master Karin, I need to see Kami-sama right away. It's urgent."  
  
Karin scratched his cheek with his paw. "You can't see him."  
  
"But it's really important. It's about Goku. Please Master Karin, just let me go up and see him."  
  
Karin shook his head, "No can do I said. But it isn't me holding you back, it's the fact that Kami-sama is dead." Krillin's mouth dropped open. "As you know Piccolo and Kami-sama are the same person. When Piccolo died, Kami- sama died too. That's also why the Dragon Radar isn't working. There are no Dragon Balls. They disappeared with him."  
  
Krillin stared at Karin, "But that means we can't revive Goku. Oh no."  
  
"Go back to your friends now Krillin. I have an idea that might work but I don't want to get everyone's hopes up. Go back down, find everyone, and start training. Train as hard as you possibly can. You all need to be super strong."  
  
"Okay Master Karin. I don't know what your plan is, but good luck. And don't worry, you can count on us. We'll all be real strong." Krillin turned around and started running back down the tower. Karin, however, went to the top of his look out and started climbing up the one link between heaven and Earth.  
  
   
  
The two watched as the space pod landed. It hissed and steam came flying out of the sides. Slowly the top lifted and out from there came a Saiya- jin. Behind him came a small boy.  
  
Vegeta and Nappa stepped out of the shadows. Radditz saw them and started walking towards them with the boy still behind him. "Power level 5. Radditz you said the boy was strong. He's a weakling." The boy's head shot up at this.  
  
"I AM NOT A WEAKLING!" Gohan charged forward, narrowly avoiding Radditz and launched himself at Vegeta. Vegeta's hand shot out and he caught the boy as he flew towards him.  
  
Nappa looked at Vegeta in shock, "His power's over a thousand. How did he do that?"  
  
Vegeta looked at the boy he was holding. "I see, his power changes with his emotions. That shouldn't be a problem. His training will bring it out." He let go of the boy and Gohan dropped to the floor. Vegeta turned and walked into a door, half covered by the shadows of the next building. Nappa followed him immediately.  
  
Radditz walked forward and kicked the boy lightly in the ribs. "Get up, its time for your training to start." 


	4. Gohan Trains

Chapter 4  
  
Karin looked over at the people gathered in front of him and Mr. Popo. Krillin, Tien, Choutzu, Yamcha, Master Roshi, Yajirobe and Bulma were all standing in front of him. "One year has passed since Goku's death, and I told you all to start training. I'm glad to say that you have all improved markedly. The reason I had you wait this long was not only to let you train, but also to prepare your spaceship."  
  
Everyone jumped and stared at him. "Spaceship!" "What d'you mean about a spaceship?" "What spaceship?"  
  
"Settle down, settle down, give me time to explain and I will." When they were all quite, Master Karin continued. "The spaceship is very old, and me and Mr. Popo had to work very hard on it to make it space worthy again. It is the ship that Kami-sama came here on."  
  
Once again, everyone jumped at hearing this. "Kami-sama is from outer space?" "Kami-sama is an alien!"  
  
"Can't you people ever settle down?!?" They all looked at Karin silently, too stunned to speak. "Now then, yes Kami-sama was an alien. He came to Earth a long time ago. But we're not here to discuss Kami-sama or his life story. Now once you get into the ship, you will travel to the Planet Namek. That is the planet the Kami-sama came from, oh so long ago. Maybe they will have Dragon Balls there, or at least somebody who can make them."  
  
Finally fully understanding Karin's plan, most of the group was more then eager to go. But Karin wasn't quite done with them yet. "Not all of you should go. Master Roshi should stay here, he is too old to go anyways." Roshi hmphed at this, and turned away. "The rest of you, however, should go. You too Bulma." Bulma blanched at this, having expected to stay behind. "Now if we're all done, lets get going."  
  
They set off, Yajirobe mumbling about how Master Roshi got to stay behind, while he had to go.  
  
  
  
Gohan dodged back and forth, diving, jumping, and rolling at just the right moments to avoid the barrage Nappa was sending at him. The training room was full of smoke created by the blasts, but that didn't slow down the Saiya-jin. He had no intentions of letting one of those blasts hit him, they may be training blasts but Saiya-jin training wasn't gentle.  
  
Sensing his moment Gohan launched a blast of his own, one almost as strong as he could make, straight at the source of the blasts. Nappa took the blast head on and went flying, to land flat on his back.  
  
Vegeta and Radditz stood in the hallway next to the training room, watching the proceeding through a large window. Radditz smirked slightly when Gohan shot Nappa.  
  
"He's strong. He may even be stronger then you now Radditz, I can't remember the last time you knocked down Nappa."  
  
Radditz' smirk disappeared instantly at his Prince's words. He looked over at Vegeta who was smirking slightly. He turned his attention back to the room and did a scouter check. Nappa was at his usual 5,000 and Gohan was at 1,950. Radditz himself was only at 1,500. Slightly stronger then he was because of the fight when Gohan had beaten the shit out of him. That was when Nappa had been forced to take over the boys training. Vegeta still liked to bring it up.  
  
Nappa was back on his feet and yelling at the boy about attacking during a defensive drill. Gohan stood there staring calmly at his teacher. "But Nappa, you once told me to trust nothing you're told during a battle. Actually, you beat that lesson into me real good. I'm just remembering what you said, maybe you should try and remember your own lessons."  
  
Nappa was livid. "You little shit! I'm gonna hurt you for that!" Nappa leaped at the boy. Gohan dodged back and leapt forward to attack, but Nappa dodged behind him. He knocked the boy down and started beating him.  
  
Radditz watched it all, fuming the whole time. "Great, now the kids gonna be even stronger, after his trip to the med center that is."  
  
"I agree Radditz. He's pulling ahead of you even more. A pity you didn't get much stronger after you're trip there. You really could have used it."  
  
Radditz watched as Nappa left the boy and started walking over to them. The medics ran in and picked up Gohan then rushed him away.  
  
"That little shit sure has some spunk. I really had to beat that lesson into him. It seems I'm doing that for all his lessons now a days."  
  
"You know Nappa, I'm not really sure what today's lesson was. All it looked like to me was some exercises and then a beating. Not much to learn from all that, except maybe not to piss off people stronger then you. Haha, Radditz has learned that lesson too. Now lets go I'm hungry."  
  
Vegeta turned away and left, followed by Nappa. Radditz stood there, trying desperately to think of a way to get stronger.  
  
  
  
After a few hours of travel, Karin and the rest finally got to where the ship was. He and Popo had placed it in the middle of some mountains, surrounded by a large desert. Few people if any should be there to see them.  
  
"Alright people, we're here. Time to set up camp, you leave in the morning." There might have been some argument, but they were all to tired to argue. They took out a capsule house, went inside, and went to sleep. 


	5. Nappa is Trained

Chapter 5  
  
Radditz stood in the shadows of the med center, watching Gohan emerge from his med unit. As he stood there drying off and putting on his armor, Radditz did a scouter check… 5,000! THE KID WAS AT 5,000! Radditz was shocked. Nappa is only at 4,000. The kid was stronger then Nappa. Radditz smiled, the next training session should be interesting. But as Radditz turned and left, his mind went to his greatest problem. How could he become stronger?  
  
  
  
Karin led the group beneath the ship. "To get in you have to say the password, since this trip is for Goku, me and Popo made the password 'Goku'." The ship's door lowered with the speaking of the word. Everyone got onto the landing platform, "Goku," and they were in the ship. Karin explained to Bulma how to fly the ship, while the others explored it. When they were done, they all gathered in the main part to say good bye to Karin and Popo.  
  
"Now remember, if you can bring back Piccolo do so. If Piccolo comes back then Kami will come back and so will the Dragon Balls. If that happens we'll wish Goku back from here."  
  
"We will, don't worry."  
  
"See ya later!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Karin and Popo left the ship. They ran a few feet away and watched the ship take off. "Well Popo, they're off. Let's just hope they can succeed."  
  
  
  
Radditz approached Nappa and Vegeta before the day's training. "Ah, good, you're here Radditz. I was planning on going out to Cheskun while Nappa was training. You're going to go with me."  
  
"Thank you for the chance, but I think we should watch this training session. It could prove interesting."  
  
Nappa looked skeptical and Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, and why is that?"  
  
"Have either of you two done a scouter check on him?" Vegeta and Nappa both shook their head. "It's at 3,500. Like I said, it could prove to be real… interesting."  
  
"HAHA, only 3,500? I'll still kick the crap out of him. Come and watch if you want, but its time." Nappa walked away. Vegeta shrugged and followed after. Radditz smiled in anticipation.  
  
Gohan stood in the middle of the room waiting. They're late. Huh, I hope Vegeta shows up, I think he would like to see this. A few minutes later Nappa entered the room, Gohan looked over at the window and smiled when he saw Vegeta and Radditz there.  
  
"I lied."  
  
Vegeta looked over at Radditz.  
  
"I mean about his power level. I lied when I said its at 3,500. Its not. It's at 5,000."  
  
Vegeta's eyes grew huge as he heard that. "5,000! You've got to be kidding me! Now I see what you mean by this being an interesting session." Radditz smirked.  
  
Gohan watched as Nappa approached him. "Alright, kid, we're gonna spar a bit, I want to see just how strong you got." Before Gohan could respond Nappa launched an attack. Gohan easily ducked beneath the punch and came up with a kick into Nappa's ribs. Nappa's eyes bulged with the power of the attack, and Gohan punched him hard across the face, sending Nappa into the opposite wall.  
  
"You little piece of shit! Now you made me really angry!" Nappa leaped up and flew at the grinning child.  
  
Gohan waited until Nappa was almost on him before flipping up into the air and letting Nappa's punch hit nothing but air. Gohan's feet came down onto Nappa's head and he used it as a springboard to get high into the air. Turning Gohan started firing blast after blast down on Nappa, who could do nothing against the kid's onslaught.  
  
When the smoke from the explosions cleared Nappa was revealed. He was standing there with most of his training armor shattered and with only a few pieces hanging on. He was extremely bruised and cut up, and was panting heavily.  
  
He shook his head to clear it. "I don't know what your power level is exactly kid, but you can't take this!" Gathering his energy Nappa sent a huge blast out of his mouth heading straight for Gohan.  
  
It came on quickly but Gohan knew what to do. He raised his right hand and held onto it with his left, then fired a massive beam at Nappa. The two attacks met in mid air, but Gohan's easily pushed Nappa's back. Gohan pushed more energy into his attack and watched Nappa's beam be overcome entirely and then the beam hitting Nappa, exploding on impact.  
  
Gohan floated gently onto the ground. He was breathing slightly hard, but the beating on Nappa had really been nothing more then a good exercise. The medic units rushed in to take away Nappa, and Vegeta and Radditz slowly walked in from the other side.  
  
"You're getting good kid, you've beaten the shit out of both your teachers, not bad. We're going to the Planet Cheskun, and you're going to go along. It's time to really test out those abilities of yours."  
  
Gohan's eyes widened at the surprise. He grinned in anticipation. "Alright Vegeta, it sounds like fun."  
  
Vegeta and Radditz both smirked. "We leave now of course; now go put your armor. You too Radditz." Both Radditz and Gohan left to get their armor while Vegeta left to make sure the ships were ready. 


	6. Planet Cheskun

Chapter 6  
  
"Oh God Bulma, we've been on this thing for a week now. Do you even know where we're going?" Tien, Choutzu, and Yamcha all stopped what they we're doing to watch Krillin confront Bulma. Yajirobe was enjoying the kitchen.  
  
"Well, not exactly. I figured we'd go on for a bit and then stop and ask for directions." Krillin's eyes grew wide at the thought, and the others fell down.  
  
"Bulma, do you know how crazy that is? What if we landed somewhere and the inhabitants weren't friendly. Then how could we get Goku back?" Bulma stammered at this.  
  
"Well do you have any better ideas Krillin?"  
  
"Well no, I guess not."  
  
"Hey guys!" Everyone nearly fell over in shock at hearing that voice. The voice of Goku.  
  
  
  
Three Saiya-jin pods landed heavily on one of the few pieces of land on the planet Chusken. They hissed out steam before slowly opening. Out of them came three figures, one the size of a boy.  
  
"Eh, those damned scouts are getting worse and worse. They said this planet was going to be a prime planet and it's really just a big pile of water. Radditz, remind me to kill them when we get back."  
  
"Sounds fun."  
  
  
  
The two fish beings watched the three beings from under the water. They had seen the giant rocks land, and we're thankful that the pods had not landed in the water. They had sent their third member out to find the Fish King and report, and would hopefully be back soon. They kept watching the aliens seem to converse until they felt the vibrations that meant their King had arrived.  
  
  
  
Eh, I don't want to have to get myself wet for a worthless planet like this one. "Vegeta, let's just blow up this rock and get out of here." Vegeta seemed about to answer when ripples started forming at the edge of the island.  
  
Slowly many fish like beings started crawling out of the water. There were 20 or so of them, and once they were completely out of the water, they stood up on wobbly legs. One stepped forward, followed at the shoulders by two others. It seemed very old and weak, and the two big ones at his shoulders seemed to be protecting it.  
  
Radditz did a scouter check. "Heh. Hey Vegeta, the strongest one here is 57. The old man is 2. These guys are truly pathetic."  
  
"HAHA, you're right they are. Why even you could handle them Radditz. But I think we should let Gohan here have a go."  
  
Gohan stretched his neck, causing it to crack. "I don't even see why bother, but all right." Gohan walked forward until he was only 10 feet away from the fish people. The two big brutes stepped forward to protect their King. Gohan raised his hand, and the old King looked at him quizzically.  
  
A huge blast exploded from Gohan's outstretched hand, disintegrating the entire band of fish people. "Couldn't we have sent someone else to do this job? It didn't need to be done by a Saiya-jin. Next time can we at least go someplace slightly interesting? I didn't need to come here to see a bunch of water."  
  
"Heh, you're right kid. I'll let you help me kill the scouts for sending us here. But I think we should go elsewhere before heading back to Planet 85. I know, I'll have Nappa meet us at the Planet Namek. Namekians can be good fighters when the mood hits them. That should entertain us for a while."  
  
  
  
"Ga… Ga…. GOKU!" Everyone started whipping their head around trying to find him. "Where are you?"  
  
"I'm talking to your hearts thanks to a guy named King Kai. He's a special teacher for up here in the other world. He's training me so I can become stronger and rescue Gohan. King Kai said you guys don't know the way to Namek, but he does. The coordinates are SU83 by 9045YX."  
  
"All right! Thanks Goku. Now I can make sure we're going there the right way."  
  
"That's great, but there is one more thing. You all need t keep training as hard as you can. There are others heading to Namek, and among them is my brother. And he's probably the weakest of the ones that are heading there."  
  
"WHAT! The one who killed you and Piccolo is going to Namek too!"  
  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about Piccolo, good thing you guys reminded me. He's up here training with King Kai as well. The amazing thing is that he and Kami fused together again. Now they're one person. If you can get to Namek and wish me and Piccolo back before the Saiya-jins catch you, then we should be able to defeat them."  
  
"Wow Goku, you guys are that strong? All right, it looks like we've got a ways to go to catch up to you. See you on Namek Goku." 


	7. Landing on Namek

Chapter 7  
  
"Landing processes engaged. All system checks normal. Welcome to Namek, Gohan." Gohan slowly opened his eyes to his machines message. Stretching as best he could in the cramped pod, he got a few cricks out before the pod was completely opened. He jumped out of the pod and stood floating above it, happily working out the last cricks in his cramped muscles. Reaching up, he did a scouter check and started floating slowly over to Vegeta's ship. Huh, Nappa's here. I hope he didn't start the fun without us.  
  
He landed next to Vegeta and his Uncle, and they stood waiting for Nappa. When he got there, and Vegeta made sure that he hadn't started the fun without them, Gohan's scouter beeper loudly.  
  
Why the hell is the kid's scouter beeping? There shouldn't be any high power levels near here. Radditz reached up to have his do a check, and he saw the others do it as well. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. "AHH! 48,000! Who on this planet could possibly have a power level of 48,000!?!"  
  
"That's not all! 20,000! 21,000! 23,000! And another that's going higher still! 100,000! 150,000! 200,000! HOW CAN THIS BE!?!" The scouter blew off of Nappa and Radditz' heads, Gohan ripped his off and smashed it. "400,000!" Vegeta ripped his off and threw his away in disgust. "Only one person can be this strong. Frieza's here."  
  
  
  
"All right guys. We'll be setting down on Namek in 5 minutes."  
  
Tenshinhan smiled. "Don't worry. We're ready."  
  
Krillin, Yamcha, and Choutzu ran up. "We're ready too. This is gonna be fun." Yajirobe walked up a few minutes later, mumbling about missing a meal.  
  
Looking over her shoulder from the controls, "I'm glad you're ready, because we're here. Now hold on tight!" With that Bulma slammed the ship into the grounds of Namek. The fighters fell over each other with the rough landing, but once they were done ran over to the door.  
  
"Goku." The ship's door slowly opened, and the Earthlings happily jumped around. Yamcha and Krillin tested their speed by racing around the ship, while Tien looked off into the distance.  
  
Choutzu looked confusedly over at "What are you looking at Tien?"  
  
"There are some Nameks coming this way. And there's a village beyond them."  
  
The hero's of the Earth stood ready as the green blurs in the distance became Nameks. In less then five minutes they were in front of the Earthlings. There were six of them.  
  
"Who are you and why are you here?"  
  
Bulma stepped forward. "We're here to ask you to let us use your dragon balls. Y'see we're fro-"  
  
"I knew it! They're after the Dragon Balls! They must be Frieza's men! ATTACK!" With that the Namekians launched themselves at the Earthlings. Choutzu got hit hard and Bulma and Yajirobe ran away to hide behind the ship. The others, however, did well.  
  
Tien smashed his Namek into the ground before kicking him hard to send him flying. Launching himself after him, he kicked the Namek hard. The Namek managed to grab onto Tien's foot and tried to flip him around, but Tien punched him in the face. The Namek reeled back and Tien hit him hard again, sending him to the ground.  
  
Yamcha feinted away, drawing a Namek after him. Disappearing, he reappeared right behind the Namek, punching him hard in the back. Reappearing again right in front of the Namek, he kicked him hard in the gut to double him over. Smashing him hard in the head the Namek fell towards the ground, but Yamcha was there again to knee him in the gut and knock him out.  
  
Krillin faced two right off, and sped off hoping only one would follow. Seeing both follow, however, he tried to get back to the others. He barreled into the nearest one, knocking the wind out of him He saw the other coming and tried to get out of the way, but was to late. He was hit hard and knocked over but the expected attack didn't continue. He looked up and saw that Choutzu was mentally holding the Namek still. Leaping up, he powered up his arm and brought it down. The powered up arm cut completely threw the Namek, and Krillin severed him in half. He looked over at the remaining Namek, and saw that Yamcha had dealt with him.  
  
Two Nameks had stood still during the fighting. "It's as we thought. They're two strong for us. We might as well give them the Dragon Ball. Then there's always the chance that they will spare us. Slim as that chance is."  
  
Tien, Yamcha, Choutzu, Krillin, Yajirobe, and Bulma surrounded the two Nameks. "Who's this Frieza guy? And why did you attack us?"  
  
The two Nameks looked at each other. "You mean, you don't work for Frieza?"  
  
"Hey, aren't you listening? We don't even know who this Frieza guy is! Now answer our questions!"  
  
"You don't work for Frieza! Amazing, wonderful! I don't know who you are but I'll take you to the great elder. You can tell him your story. I'm Arne. Narne you get the others, if you can. Our friends are certainly good fighters." Maybe they can even help us against Frieza.  
  
With that the taller Namek led the Earthlings to the Great Elder and the other one gathered up his friends, or their remains. 


	8. Prepare to Fight

Chapter 8  
  
Radditz looked at Vegeta horrified. "Frieza? We've got to get out of here. Now."  
  
"It's no use. Their scouters will have picked us up by now. If we leave Frieza will think we're rebelling against him. And DAMNIT I'M NOT STRONG ENOUGH FOR THIS YET!"  
  
Gohan shrugged. "So we wait for him to come to us. It's no big deal, I mean he can't be all that tough."  
  
Nappa laughed. "You don't know what you're talking about kid. Frieza rules this universe. He's too strong for all of us combined. All we can do is hope he's in a good mood."  
  
  
  
Nail watched as the people grew closer. After a while he realized that one was Arne. Unusual to see him without Narne. And who are these people he's bringing with him. No one but Nameks are allowed to see the Great Elder. "Arne, why are you here? And why do you dare to bring others to the place of the Great Elder?"  
  
"Nail, I'm glad to see you. These people are from the planet Earth, and they don't work for Frieza. They're really strong too, they beat everyone in my village. Maybe they can help us."  
  
"These are very bad times, or I would refuse this altogether. But as it is I will go and see the Great Elder. I'll ask him if he will see them. Wait here." With that Nail turned and walked into the big house.  
  
"Well he's not very friendly, is he?"  
  
"Nail is very protective of the Great Elder, and is a very strict follower of the ancient rules. Now let me tell you something of the Great Elder. He is very very old, and he is the father of us all. Most likely he'll explain it all to you, but be prepared for he doesn't look like other Nameks. He is very old and very large, he has lost all abilities to walk, and Nail is his guardian."  
  
Nail stepped out of the shadows of the doorway and laid a hand on Arne's shoulder. "That's quite enough, don't you think Arne? The Great Elder has agreed to see you, I will lead you to him. Arne, perhaps we will be able to have a talk about the Ancient Rules while they see the Elder."  
  
"Hehehe, of course Nail. Hehehe." And with that Nail led them into the Giant House.  
  
  
  
  
  
I really don't see what this big deal about Frieza is. Even Vegeta's afraid of him, coward. I bet I could beat him, he can't be all that tough. "Oh good. They're here."  
  
Vegeta looked at the kid. What d'you mean. I can't see them."  
  
"I can sense them. Can't you? They're right over those hills.  
  
"You know, I almost think you're right. In fact, I can even see them now. Yes, there's a bunch of them, and even Frieza himself. It looks like we might be in trouble. Oh well, Nappa, hold onto the kid."  
  
In less then a minute Frieza and his men faced the assembled Saiya-jins. He was in his usual floating chair, and with him were Zarbon, Dodoria, and Cui. Each of his minions held a Dragon Ball.  
  
So this is Frieza. A little Pink and Purple runt. And who are these other fools. A spiky pink blob and a little blue lizard. The only one that looks formidable at all is that tall teal guy. Still, is these guys are the ones with the huge power levels then I should be careful.  
  
"Vegeta, I thought it was you. Why are you here? Answer me now!"  
  
"Frieza, we came here to have some fun killing Nameks. Nothing else."  
  
"I don't believe you! You're here after the Dragon Balls aren't you!"  
  
Vegeta looked confusedly at Nappa. "Dragon Balls? I don't even know what those are."  
  
Zarbon spoke up for the first time. "Don't believe him, Lord Frieza. He's lying. He's here to wish for immortality so he can kill you."  
  
"I think you're right Zarbon. You, Cui, and Dodoria will stay here and kill them. Catch up to me with the Dragon Balls when they're dead. I'll be at the ship preparing to move against the next village."  
  
Zarbon nodded and smiled happily. "Yes Lord Frieza."  
  
Dodoria stepped forward and made a fist. "It won't be a problem."  
  
Frieza flew off and the Saiya-jins prepared to fight the three powerful warriors.  
  
  
  
"Many long, long years ago, a huge storm wrecked our planet. I was the only one to survive, and I created all the other Namekians here. I also created the Dragon Balls. Few people ever came to our planet, and it was relatively undisturbed. But finally the evil Frieza heard of the Magic Balls of Namek, which could grant any wish. Now he is here to wish for immortality. But us Namekians will never tell him their secret. He has gathered three of the balls, though, and many of my people have been killed. There were few of us before he came, but now there are even fewer. I fear for the survival of the very Namekian race."  
  
"You, however, came here for a different purpose. To revive friends untimely killed, and one a Namekian no less. I will help you if I can. I will order Nail to bring all of the Dragon Balls that have not been taken by Frieza's men to be brought here, as well as all of our people that he can find. Unfortunately, we can not help you get the balls from Frieza. If you can get them, bring them here and your friends will be revived. I wish you luck. But before you go I have something for you that may help you on your quest." The Great Elder called them up one at a time to unleash their hidden powers and to make them stronger.  
  
"Oh thank you Great Elder."  
  
"This is far better then we hoped."  
  
"With this new power we'll get those balls from Frieza right away." With that Tien, Krillin, Yamcha, and Choutzu flew off, leaving Bulma and Yajirobe behind. 


	9. The Fight is Underway

Chapter 9  
  
DAMNIT! I'm the only one of us who even stands a chance against one of these goons. "All right, which one of you weaklings will I be fighting."  
  
Zarbon frowned at Vegeta's bravado. "Frankly Vegeta you're only at 16,000. Even Cui here could beat you. You know, that's not a bad idea. Cui, why don't you kill him. Dodoria, you take Nappa. I'll kill the other two myself.  
  
"It'll be a real pleasure to kill you Vegeta." Putting down the Dragon Ball behind him, Cui leapt forward and kicked Vegeta hard in the face, knocking him several feet backward.  
  
Vegeta was about to counter attack when he heard screaming behind him. Risking a quick look behind him he saw Gohan fire a massive beam. He jumped out of the way in the nick of time, and Gohan's blast flew by. Cui was taken by surprise at the size of the blast and leapt out of the way as well.  
  
"COWARD!" Dodoria stepped into the blast's path and swept his arm down at it to knock it away. The explosion made everyone cover their eyes and turn away. When they could see, they saw Dodoria lying on the ground with most of his arm missing and a giant hole in his chest.  
  
Zarbon ran over to where Dodoria lay dead. "HOW! How could such a puny kid kill Dodoria? You will pay for this Vegeta! You too you little brat!" Zarbon charged forward, rage clouding his face.  
  
Vegeta looked back at Gohan. "Hurry kid. Do it again. If you can kill Dodoria you can easily kill Cui. Then we might have a chance."  
  
Gohan looked up at the Prince of Saiya-jins. "Sorry Vegeta. It used up to much. I can't do it again."  
  
Vegeta groaned under his breath and whipped his head back around to face Zarbon. But Zarbon rushed by him, and kicked Gohan hard. Gohan went flying through the sky and was too tired to stop his flight. He hit a cliff hard, and screamed in agony. He fell to the ground, limp. Zarbon raised his hand and fired a blast that shattered the cliff all around Gohan and brought tons of rocks down onto the young warrior. "There, I'm too good to you Saiya-jins. I even buried the kid for you."  
  
Radditz leapt forward at Zarbon but a swift kick in the stomach sent him flying backwards through the air into a tree. He grunted once and lay still. Zarbon looked over to see Nappa fully engaged in a fight with Cui. Zarbon smiled as he brought his full attention onto the Prince. "Now you die."  
  
  
  
"Guys, that power up really worked. I can't believe how much stronger I am now. I don't care how strong this Frieza guy is, I'm sure we can beat him now."  
  
Tien looked over at Yamcha, who was flying slightly ahead of the rest. "We don't want to face Frieza if we don't have to. The Dragon Radar says we're almost at the balls, but they are by a bunch of strong fighters. I don't think I sense Frieza's Ki near them, but we're gonna get them and get out of there fast. Yamcha, I can tell your not flying as fast as you can, so we're going to give you all three balls and you're going to fly back to the Great Elder as fast as you possibly can. The rest of us will follow if we can, but if we have to we'll fight as a rear guard."  
  
"Sounds like a plan Tien, but we'd better get down. We're almost there." The Earthlings slowed down, and then went to ground. They were finally there.  
  
  
  
A strong punch sent Nappa sliding backwards. "Y'know Nappa. Even though you did get a lot stronger you're still no match for me." BEEP. "Huh, what? Strong power levels over there? NO! THE DRAGON BALLS!" Cui blasted over to the location of the Dragon Balls.  
  
Zarbon's scouter had been knocked off during the fight with Vegeta, but he heard Cui yell. He punched Vegeta hard in the gut to stun him and then walked after Cui. Then he saw the people by the Dragon Balls and sped up.  
  
  
  
Tien tossed the last Dragon Ball to Yamcha. "Hurry Yamcha, here's the last one. You scram now."  
  
"Right, see you at the Great Elder." Yamcha blasted off and took off towards the Great Elder with speeds that couldn't be compared.  
  
"Choutzu, you follow after and help him if anything goes wrong, me and Krillin will hold these ones as long as we can." Choutzu nodded and blasted off, knowing that he was out matched at this fight.  
  
Cui blasted up and stopped in front of the two Earthlings. Looking around frantically, he finally accepted the truth. The Dragon Balls had been stolen. "ZARBON! They stole the Dragon Balls!"  
  
Zarbon glared at the two Earthlings. "You're going to take us to them right now, and maybe we'll let you live."  
  
"Heh, you have got to be stupid. We're not taking you anywhere. Now get ready to fight!" And the four fighters squared off.  
  
"NEVER TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!" Vegeta leapt forward and slammed his fists into Zarbon, knocking him to the ground.  
  
Tien looked over at Vegeta. "Thanks for the help, but I can handle him. You'd better help Krillin though, I don't know how long he can hold out." Tien leapt forward and slammed his foot into Zarbon sending him flying. Tien kept after him and didn't let up.  
  
Vegeta decided he might as well take care of Cui while Zarbon was distracted, and Nappa joined him. Cui was barely winning against Krillin, and when Vegeta and Nappa joined the fight he was pissed. "Damnit Vegeta! You should be helping me. We both work for Frieza. We should be working together against these fools."  
  
"HAHAHA, have you forgotten Cui? Frieza wants us dead. He specifically ordered you to kill us. If you think we'd be foolish enough to join you then you're even stupider then I thought you were."  
  
Krillin wasn't sure exactly what was being said, but he did know that he gained two strong allies. Good. Maybe with these two guys helping I'll be able to beat this guy. He's a lot stronger then he looks, but he makes a lot of errors.  
  
Cui knew that his days were numbered unless he stalled for time to get Zarbon to help him. "Wait, Vegeta. I know something that you want to know. About your home planet's destruction!"  
  
"If you think bringing up Vegeta's destruction will save you then your quite mistaken!" With that the three fighters attacked Cui. The two fights were now in full swing. 


End file.
